The overarching goal of Core C (Biomarker Collection & Analysis Core) is to provide a centralized resource where SPIRP Center faculty and affiliates can go to obtain high-quality data collection and data management advice and assistance to support optimal research on stroke disparities. Core C builds on a foundation of extensive prior experience in biomarker (and other data) collecfion, processing, management and analysis, and leverages expertise in engagement with communities that typify health disparity populations in the most diverse county within the United States. Core C faculty have previously developed similar, highly successful research operafions cores and bring an extensive and successful track record of executing communitybased observational and intervention research. Core C will leverage this prior experience and expertise to accomplish the following Specific Aims: (1). Support biomarker data collection for the two intervention trials, Projects 1 & 3, including facilitating development and implementation of all data collecfion and data processing protocols for planned biomarkers, and collaborating with Core A to integrate proposed Core C data collection and data management acfivifies within the SPIRP's global IT and web site infrastructure; (2) Provide expert consulting for biomarker data analysis for Projects 1, 2 and 3, drawing on expertise in analysis of biomarker data to assist all proposed SPIRP projects with review of raw data, needed data transformations, implementation of analyses and interpretafion of results; (3). Collaborate with Core B to provide training and education for junior invesfigators and community stakeholders, contributing expertise to the production of materials on topics related to collection and interpretation of biomarkers; ^ (4). Establish metrics to assess progress of Specific Aims 1, 2 & 3, following a pre-estaBlished timeline for define benchmarks to measure adherence to Core goals, assess operational efficiency, and generate strategies for continuous improvement. f The overarching goal of Core C is to contribute to the success of the overall SPIRP Center by advising and assisfing SPIRP researchers in optimizing data collection and data management systems for their respective studies to ensure the highest quality data for addressing critical research questions.